Secrets Revealed
by Tarafina
Summary: He had his suspicions and now they were confirmed. Chlollie!


**Title**: Secrets Revealed  
**Genre**: Friendship/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, Clark/Lois  
**Summary**: He had his suspicions and now they were confirmed

**_Secrets Revealed_**

1/1

It was one thing not to tell someone you're from a different planet and have super powers that no other human could possibly possess than to admit to your best friend that you were dating a mutual friend. Clark Kent couldn't see the reasoning behind Chloe keeping such a secret. It had taken him awhile to figure it out. He'd been busy with other things so her romantic life hadn't exactly fit into the grand scheme of things. But then he realized something was going on and late one evening, when Oliver was nowhere to be seen when he was usually out patrolling, Clark stopped by his apartment to make sure the leather clad hero hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

He noticed her shoes first. A pair of flats that sat against the wall by an end table equipped with a dish holding her car keys; the dangling gold planet key chain he bought her an obvious tip off. Her laptop was sitting closed on the coffee table, next to a nearly empty mug of coffee, her favorite kind. And he could smell the lingering scent of her perfume in the air, though he knew she hadn't been walking around said living room for hours. And if that wasn't enough to prove she was there, he could hear her heartbeat; the one he'd long picked out and always paid close attention to. She was always getting herself into trouble; he had to keep an ear out for her.

He flopped down on an armchair, not entirely sure what he was feeling over this… Betrayal? It wasn't as if Oliver was a rival of his. Quite the opposite. Still though; it just didn't seem right. He was her boss and their friend and Lois' ex. He blushed slightly, realizing his own hypocritical thought process.

The door adjacent to him opened and his eyes adjusted to catch the slim form of his best friend as she left Oliver's bedroom, dressed only in a much-too-large-for-her male bathrobe. Green, of course. She was rubbing at her eyes and yawning as she walked across the living room, unknowing of his presence, too tired to pay much attention. The way she managed to weave toward the kitchen, despite being tired and having her eyes nearly completely closed, told him this wasn't the first time she'd spent the night. If anything, she was here more than he'd suspected. He wasn't sure how long it had been going on; he'd only begun to wonder a week prior. Looked as though his suspicions had been confirmed.

She came to a sudden halt, her brow furrowing and she turned toward him. "Clark?" she asked, voice rough with sleep and disbelief. "What are you doing here so late?"

He stood up, sighing. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She put her hands on her waist and looked up at him rather censuring, shaking her head slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered, rather hurt. Maybe it wasn't even that she was dating, but that she hadn't told him.

She didn't reply right away, staring at him for a moment before she sighed. She lifted a shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Lois, Clark?" she asked, smiling slightly at his embarrassed expression.

He rubbed the back of his neck, turning away slightly. "You know about that?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Of course I do."

He sighed. "It was complicated. I mean…We don't even really know what we are…"

She nodded, lifting a hand to run through her hair. His eyes naturally fell downward and he caught sight of the ample swell of her breast. He swallowed tightly. His eyes lifted abruptly toward her face and she motioned toward the kitchen. She walked off, the satin green bathrobe dragging behind her on the floor. She flipped the light on and walked to the sink, filling a tall glass with water. She motioned to him, asking if he was thirsty and he shook his head.

She leaned back against the counter, sipping from her glass of water and staring at him over the rim. The silence was uncomfortable and he found his eyes kept falling down toward her cleavage. He'd long ago learned that his feelings for Chloe were meant to be platonic, but that didn't mean he didn't notice she was beautiful. Briefly, a vision of Lois, naked and sprawled out beneath him flashed through his mind and he cleared his throat. One minute they'd been having their usual bicker filled fights and the next they were going at it against a wall. It was one of the most intense moments of his life. He still couldn't believe it had been with Lois, of all people.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the situation at hand. "When'd you two start, uh…?" He trailed off, eyes glancing away.

"He asked me out to coffee a few months ago and things just… progressed," she admitted with a slight shrug.

He turned back to her, wanting to ask why. Why him? Why now?

"He gets me," she replied, as if reading his mind.

"Gets you?" he asked. Did that mean he didn't? Was there something he was missing? Had he been falling down in the best friend category lately? Sure he'd been busy. Living life as Clark Kent was never really boring. But he thought he'd been there. He always tried to make time for her. She was one of the most important people in his life.

"It's hard to explain," she murmured, sighing. "He just…" She shrugged. "He gets me," she repeated. "My drive and my curiosity and my obsession with coffee." She laughed lightly, smiling up at him. "I can talk to him for hours about nothing and everything and… And he listens."

His brow furrowed.

"That doesn't mean you don't, Clark. It just means that… That he listens in a different way." She sighed, gaze falling.

There was silence again and he was reminded of the old saying that when two people could stand the silence, they'd found their other half. He felt uncomfortable; like he was waiting for something to happen. He loved Chloe, but it wasn't that kind of love. He ignored the voice that whispered Lois in his ear and tried to focus back on the blonde who kept yawning in front of him. The robe had slipped some more and he shifted on his feet as his eyes were drawn to the soft skin that made the valley between her breasts, leading down to her ribs. He should tell her it was falling, he knew. He opened his mouth, his cheeks already flushing. He lifted an arm to motion toward the robe but it wasn't noticed.

Oliver entered the kitchen, so quiet Clark hadn't even heard him coming. As he passed Chloe, he stopped, reaching out to adjust her robe. His hands didn't shake and he didn't look uncomfortable with her nudity in the least. He simply closed it over her, kissing her forehead and rubbing her hip with his thumb. He glanced at Clark, his expression one of knowing. He didn't bother with excuses, instead nodding before he took the glass of half empty water from Chloe as she handed it to him. He finished it off and then placed the glass in the sink. Without apology, he simply squeezed Chloe's hand and crossed the kitchen once more. "Wake me up when you're done talking," he said to her quietly.

She nodded and he didn't have to turn around, already knowing she'd agree.

"Night Clark," he called back, walking off toward his bedroom once more.

It was in that moment, as he reflected on the ease with which they interacted, that they actually worked well together. Not just in a professional manner, but in something much deeper than that. They had an obvious chemistry that he had to wonder if he'd just gotten used to it or if he really was as oblivious as so many had accused him of being. For months he'd simply ignored the way they seemed to understand what the other was thinking without having to ask or say anything. Or how they anticipated one another's moves; she'd pass him a folder and he'd just naturally take it, as if he knew when she'd pass it to him without having any previous warning. And he was tender with her; in a way he wasn't even with Lois. He treated her like a woman, not like just another one of the team. Clark could admit that sometimes he forgot Chloe's gender in favor of talking to her as a neutral person in situations. But Oliver saw a woman, loved her and touched her and kissed her like the woman she was. And she needed that; deserved that.

"Lois and I are different. I don't know what we are. But you and Oliver… you know exactly what you are, don't you?" he asked, lifting a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She smiled. "I love him."

He smiled lightly. "And he loves you."

"I like to think so," she replied nodding. Despite always coming off as that confident investigative reporter, she could still insecure about things, even when the answer was so obvious.

Clark lifted a brow. "He does."

She smiled, almost in relief. "Not really used to this," she admitted. "Equal footing, no surprise meteor background." She laughed, slightly stiff.

"He's a good guy, Chloe." He reached out, squeezing her upper arm. "You're happy with him, aren't you?"

She looked up at him and he wondered if his eyes were playing tricks or if her eyes were slightly teary. "Very, very happy," she whispered.

He nodded. "Good."

She sniffled, nodding. "Glad we had this heart to heart. But, uh, shouldn't you be off fighting with my cousin? Or is it sleeping with her this week?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. "Who knows with her," he muttered.

She laughed, eyes lighting up with humor.

"No more secrets, all right?" he asked, smiling.

She held her hand out as if to seal the deal with a handshake. "Guess I should tell you I'm pregnant than, huh?"

"What?" he said, loud and shocked.

She burst into laughed. "Kidding! Geez, Clark, have you no faith in me?"

He sighed, restraining him from giving her a little shake to knock some sense into her. "Ah and for a moment I thought I'd have to delight of hearing Lois rant about becoming an aunt."

"Shut up," she told him, frowning.

He pulled her by her hand until he was hugging her. "I'm happy for you, you know."

She sighed, almost in relief. "You should be."

There was something in the way she said it.

When they finally pulled back, he walked with her back into the living room, flicking the light off in the kitchen as they went. He watched her cross toward Oliver's bedroom and turned to go toward the front door. He glanced back to see her new hero standing in the doorway, arms wrapping lightly around her waist. "That was fast," Oliver murmured against her hair.

"He knows me," she replied. "He trusts me."

Together, the couple walked back into the bedroom and Clark realized that this was how it was supposed to be. He was a little hesitant to say he and Lois were meant to be together, but he knew that Chloe and Oliver were. There was something in the way he looked at her, held her, spoke to her. And it was returned in the way she leaned into him, unafraid to rely on his strength to keep her up. Maybe he wasn't her one and only hero now, but he knew he was leaving her in good hands. He was going to have to let her go someday. At least now he knew she was with somebody worthy of her.

With a sigh, he left the apartment and took the elevator down. He felt a buzz at his hip and his brow furrowed. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone that wasn't his. "Uh, hello?"

"Smallville! What the hell are you doing with my phone?"

He rolled his eyes. "Answering it, obviously."

She scoffed. "Well, I need it. Where are you and how fast can you be here?"

He grinned slightly. There was no way that her phone got into his pocket without a little doing on her part. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Maybe he and Lois weren't a total bust after all.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _I wrote this up last night, but I saved it for today. I wanted to look it through for mistakes. It's pretty short and there's not much actual Chlollie interaction, but I liked Clark's take on it all. HOpe you enjoyed. Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
